


Co było, co będzie...

by MaGeXP



Category: Bleach
Genre: M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 10:31:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6420175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaGeXP/pseuds/MaGeXP
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cytując mnie samą, ówcześnie 15-letnią:<br/>"Optymistycznie. Sentymentalnie. Słodko. Ło Matko Boska xD"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Co było, co będzie...

Gdy przeszłość i przyszłość stykają się w jednym punkcie, nakazują nam wybrać, czy wolimy żyć tym co kiedyś było, czy tym co jest i co będzie...

Szedł cichą uliczką Rukongai. W szary dzień. W szarym mieście. Mijany przez szarych ludzi. Wszystko było szare. Smutne. Beznadziejne. A może to tylko jemu tak się wydawało? Może to on był szary, smutny, beznadziejny? Może ten deszczowy, zimny, późnojesienny dzień tak na niego wpływał? Może. Ale było to dziwne. Bo przecież on, Kuchiki Byakuya nigdy nie poddawał się wpływom czegoś tak nieistotnego jak pogoda. Nie on.   
Ale w takim razie, co sprawiało, że czuł się tak... Samotnie?   
Niby dlaczego miałby czuć się samotny? Tylu ludzi go otaczało. Podwładni, inni kapitanowie... Skąd to uczucie odosobnienia?   
I nagle zrozumiał. Bo przecież, żadna z wyżej wymienionych osób nie jest mu bliska. Nikt. Jest sam.   
Czemu dopiero teraz to zauważył? Jak to możliwe, że nigdy wcześniej o tym nie myślał?  
Czemu, pochłonięty zobowiązaniami wobec rodu i obowiązkami kapitana, nie dostrzegł przepaści dzielącej go od wszystkich, poszerzającej i pogłębiającej się z każdym rokiem, każdą chwilą?  
I skąd do cholery biorą mu się takie myśli?  
Przecież jest sam z własnego wyboru. To on sam izoluje się od wszystkich. To on, od śmierci Hisano nie dopuszcza do siebie nikogo. I tak jest dobrze.  
Ni ma sensu się nad ty rozwodzić.  
Ruszył dalej, a szarzy ludzie ustępowali mu z drogi.  
***  
Młody karminowo-włosy mężczyzna szedł zatłoczoną uliczką Rukongai przeklinając, co kilka kroków.  
Po co, do cholery wybrał się tego dnia do miasta? Tego mokrego, wilgotnego, paskudnego dnia? Do tego mokrego, wilgotnego, paskudnego miasta? Na zakupy, jasne! Jakby nie mógł posłać jednego ze swoich podwładnych! Przecież jest pułkownikiem, prawda?!  
Zachciało mu się spaceru, cholera! I teraz ma! Przeziębienie. Bo jak na złość targ nie odbył się z powodu złej pogody.  
Szlag by to!  
Renji był zły. Bardzo zły. Na siebie, na ludzi przez siebie mijanych, ogółem na cały świat.  
Nic dziwnego więc, że wszyscy obchodzili go szerokim łukiem.   
Nagle Abarai zobaczył ciekawe zjawisko. Swojego kapitana. Swojego obecnie przemoczonego, spieszącego gdzieś kapitana.   
Po chwili zastanowienia ruszył za nim.  
***  
Kiedy wyczuł ryatsu Renji’ego przyśpieszył kroku. Nie miał ochoty na konfrontację z kimkolwiek. A zwłaszcza ze swoim wygadanym, nie posiadającym taktu pułkownikiem.  
Po przejściu kilku przecznic zrozumiał, że Renji go śledzi. Cholera. Czy on naprawdę nie ma co robić?   
Byakuya postanowił go ignorować. Abarai ignorowany, zwykle albo bardzo się wścieka i robi coś głupiego, albo daje za wygraną. Zwykle.   
***  
Renji szedł powoli za swoim kapitanem. Wydawało się, że Kuchiki, pogrążony w myślach, nie zauważa go.   
To było więcej niż dziwne. Zwykle Byakuya wyczuwał go z bardzo dużej odległości.   
Dokąd on idzie? Ciekawe.   
Zastanawiając się nad tym Abarai ruszył dalej.  
***  
Szybko przekroczył bramy cmentarza, szybko minął groby szarych mieszkańców Soul Society.  
Kierował się prosto w kierunku reprezentacyjnych grobów Shinigami.   
Renji podążał za nim, nieporadnie kryjąc się za nagrobkami. Idiota. Pewnie myśli, że Kuchiki go nie zauważył. W sumie mógłby go przegonić, przeszkadzał mu w końcu.  
Ale nie zrobił tego. Nie wiedział, dlaczego.  
Szybko, bez zawahania, poszedł w odpowiednia część cmentarza. Szybko znalazł ten właściwy grób. Tu leżała jego żona. Jak zwykła Shinigami, zupełnie nie związana z wyższymi rodami.   
Nienawidził za to rodu. Za to, że nie pozwolili mu pochować jej na rodzinnym cmentarzu. Za to, że musiał żegnać ją na cmentarzu publicznym, wśród grobów zwykłych szaraków. A przecież była jego najcenniejszą osobą świata. Jedyną, którą kochał. Jedyną, za którą tęsknił.   
Dzień, w którym ją poślubił był najpiękniejszym dniem jego życia. Teraz jednak wiedział, że postąpił samolubnie żeniąc się z nią. Że tym samym skrócił jej drastycznie życie i jego koniec uczynił nieszczęśliwym. Bo Hisano był za delikatna do takiego życia. Nie potrafiła znieść ciągłej kontroli starszyzny rodu, nie potrafiła znieść ich nalegań na wydanie na świat potomka. W końcu, gdy zrozumieli, że nie jest ona w stanie dać im dziecka, zabili ją, szybko, cicho, bez śladu. A Byakuya mógł tylko przyglądać się temu wszystkiego, nie mogąc zrobić nic by ją ratować. Mimo, że ją kochał. Mimo, że ona go kochała. Bo to dla starszych się nie liczyło. Dla nich ważne było jedynie wydłużenie linii dziedziczenia, by ród nie wygasł. I za nic mieli sobie szczęście jedynego, który tą linię mógł wydłużyć.   
Ród jest najważniejszy. Dla dobra Rodu szczęście jednostki się nie liczy.   
Te dwa bezlitosne zdania, tylko to otrzymał w ramach wyjaśnień za to, że Ród zniszczył jego szczęście.   
Okrutne. Nienawidził ich za to z całego serca.  
A mimo to dalej należał do tego rodu, dalej był im posłuszny.  
Czyż nie był żałosny?  
\- Jesteś żałosny Byakuyo Kuchiki – powiedział do siebie, ustawiając w wazonie przyniesione ze sobą kwiaty, ostatnie, jakie udało mu się zdobyć w tym sezonie.  
\- Wcale nie jest pan żałosny, kapitanie – powiedział ktoś zza jego pleców, wyrywając go z odrętwienia. Cholera. Renji. Kapitan zupełnie zapomniał o jego obecności.  
Potem dotarł do niego sens wypowiedzianych przez pułkownika słów. Szybko otrząsną się z zakłopotania.  
\- Co ty tam wiesz Abarai... – Powiedział oschle.  
\- Może i nie wyglądam, ale mimo wszystko całkiem sporo – żachnął się Renji. Potem spojrzał na nagrobek.  
\- To grób pańskiej żony, prawda? – Spytał   
\- Tak, to grób mojej żony – odpowiedział Byakuya odwracając wzrok i zapatrując się w dal.  
Zapadło milczenie.  
\- Wiesz Abarai... Chodzi oto, że to oni ją zabili. A mimo to ja ciągle im służę, ciągle gram rolę „grzecznego, podporządkowanego członka Rodu”. Dlatego jestem żałosny. Rozumiesz?   
\- Tak – szepnął Renji i Byakuya ze zdumieniem stwierdził, że najprawdopodobniej tak jest w istocie.  
Znowu zapadło milczenie, przerywane tylko kroplami deszczu rozbijającymi się na podłożu i sporadycznymi powiewami wiatru, szarpiącymi mocno gałęzie drzew.  
\- Kapitanie... – Odezwał się Renji – Chcę żeby pan wiedział... że pan wcale nie jest sam. Ja jestem przy panu.  
Byakuya spojrzał na niego zdumiony. Wciąż zaskakiwało go, jak trafnie jego vice jest w stanie odczytywać jego nastrój.   
\- Wiem Renji – powiedział uśmiechając się delikatnie.  
\- Więc idziemy? – Spytał Renji.  
\- Poczekaj chwilę – odpowiedział Byakuya.  
Spojrzał w stronę grobu.  
,”Hisano, jeśli mnie słyszysz, wiedz, że nigdy cię nie zapomnę. Byłaś dla mnie najważniejsza na świecie, zawsze byłaś przy mnie. Dziękuję. Teraz chyba znalazłem kogoś, kto może, choć w części, zastąpić mi ciebie.”  
Zamknął oczy.  
Uśmiechnął się delikatnie.  
Potem odwrócił się od grobu.  
Spojrzał przed siebie.  
Renji stał parę metrów od niego.  
Spojrzał mu w oczy.  
Byakuya odwzajemnił spojrzenie.  
I, po raz kolejny tego dnia, uśmiechnął się.  
\- Idziemy? – Spytał podchodząc do swojego pułkownika.  
\- Oczywiście – odpowiedział Renji. W jego oczach widać było niewypowiedziane szczęście.  
Szybko opuścili cmentarz. Ramię w ramię. Szczęśliwi.  
I nagle deszcz ustał. Z za chmur wyszło słonce, oświetlając ich radosne twarze.  
Razem ruszyli ku temu, co będzie, zostawiając za sobą mroki wspomnień.

Przyszłość przed nami, przeszłość za nami...  
Co czeka nas w ten przyszły czas?

 

KONIEC

MaGeXP  
Listopad 2007


End file.
